


Target Audience

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Series: Canadian Content [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-13
Updated: 2000-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief's got his own favourite programs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Audience

"C'mon Fraser, let's go--why are you watching kids' shows?"

"I'm not watching it, Diefenbaker is. He's become even more spoiled since he found out that we have a television here in the consulate."

"The wolf watches TV?"

Sigh. "Yes, unfortunately. I've told him repeatedly that the Saturday morning programming on the CBC is not part of his natural habitat, but he just refuses to listen."

"The wolf is watching TV."

"Yes. He's developed an inordinate fondness for The Friendly Giant and Mr Dressup."

"Uh-huh."

"I think he's bonded with Finnegan."

"Fraser, that's just weird."

"You try telling him that."


End file.
